Three dimensional printing has been one of the most popular advanced technologies that have been employed in industries and biomedical research. A three dimensional bio-printing is one of the state-of-the-art technologies in which different materials or biomaterials can be deposited layer by layer to construct precise and detail micro-structure with a predetermined pattern and incorporating living cells. The printed “living” structure may produce different tissue models or organs having tremendous potential in research applications, regenerative medicines, and drug discoveries. According to the market research from Accuracy Research LLP, the market of three dimensional bio-printing is growing quickly with a CAGR of 16.7% per year. The market is expected to reach 9 billion USD by 2025.
The three dimensional bio-printing differs from the usual three dimensional printing in which living cells are used as ink. For cells to survive, optimal temperature, gas component, humidity parameters are required. When a three dimensional bio-printing is performed in an open space, the air that contains different kinds of impurities including, but are not limited to, bacteria, fungus, yeast, and virus causes serious contamination to cells cultures. Further, these impurities may grow at an exponential rate in nutrition-rich medium or hydrogel, which have been used in three dimensional bio-printing. Therefore, the existing three dimensional bioprinters available in the art are incomplete and non-feasible to end users because live cells do not survive at room temperature in the open space.
Thus, it is evident from that above that a proper control of printing environment is of significant importance for the specific conditions required by different printing materials and post-printing process, in particular, cell cultures in three dimensional printing. Thus, there is a long standing need of an improved apparatus for three-dimensional bio-printing and improved method thereof.